Perfect To Me
by meddmaLyd
Summary: When Sephiroth kidnaps Yuffie after what she thought was the last battle, her only chance is for the others to save her. But does she really wanna be saved?
1. Let's make a musical!

Hi! This idea(and song) just sort of came to me, so I thought I'd just write about it. I don't think I've ever seen a Sephiroth/Yuffie fic, so at least it's fairly original.

Warning: This fic compleatly ignores the event's of Advent Children, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Seph or Yuffie or Vincent or the Northern Crater or the airship or "Cure 3" or...well you get the idea. The song however IS mine, don't steal it (not that you'd want too...).

Hey, what's up? If this is your first time reading this, you won't notice, but just in case it's not, I should prolly warn you that this is the revised version. So, hopefully there are less typos now. Choa.

Perfect to Me

After the Final Battle...

Yuffie looked around uncertainly, and what she saw did not bode well for her. She was in the middle of a large room, smack dab in the bottom of the Northern Crater.

"Oh great, that spiky-haired jerk forgot all about me!" she said to no one in particular. She and Vincent had been left behind, but when the airship had taken off, she'd been knocked back down to the bottom. It was a miracle that she was alive and unharmed. She had no idea what had happened to Vincent, and after a few minutes of searching had discovered that there was no way to get out and look for him. She was stuck.(A/N Just so you know, she's in the cavern that Cloud fought Sephiroth in.)

Suddenly, she was brought out of her thoughts by what sounded like someone in a lot of pain. "Vinny, is that you?!" she called out, getting the creeps.

She was met with a masculine sounding "Uhhh".

"Where are you?" she said, hoping against hope that her strange friend had grown a wild hair up his butt and was playing a trick on her.

"You're that ninja" replied a pained voice. (A/N Heh heh, okay I'll stop.)

This was sounding less and less like Vincent all the time.

"Yeah, wha, what about it?" she said, trying in vain to sound like her usual self.

"Please, help me," the voice pleaded.

"Ummm, who are you?"

No reply.  
She followed the sound to where the voice had come from, over to the right. "Are you okay? Hello?" She called, trying to find whoever it was through the thick dust.

And then she found him.

And wished she hadn't.

It was a VERY bloody Sephiroth. He opened his (cheezy line warning) green Mako eyes, and looked at her warily.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed in shock."You're alive!"

"Not for long if you keep that up."

"I thought Cloud killed you!"

"Not quite, but not for lack of trying though."

"But," she started to say, but was cut off by, "Look are you going to help me or not? If not then just leave and let me die in peace."

Losing her patience with this stinted conversation Yuffie squealed out "Well this is just what you asked for isn't it?! Trying to become a god. Peh, serves you right don't ya think?!"

She stood shaking her fist in the air in Sephiroth's general direction, waiting for some sort of arrogant retort. She was more than a little surprised when a subdued "Yes," was her only answer.

"Wha," she replied, confused.

"Jenova is dead. Shin-Ra is in ruins. How ironic that my only moments of freedom are my dying moments, and how strange that they will be witnessed by a young Wutaian ninja... but then, maybe this is what they call 'Karma'."

Maybe it was how sad, or how damned innocent he looked lying there. Or maybe it was how much he sounded like her beloved vampiric friend, but she decided to help him heal, both physically and mentally.

_You were standing there all by yourself, surrounded by broken dreams, _

She walked up to him saying "Listen, if you so much as move a muscle, I'll kill you myself."

_You looked up so desperately saying "I need someone to help me."  
_  
"What are you doing girl?!" he exclaimed as she lifted his head into her lap

."Helping your sorry ass for some reason," she muttered."Now hold still, I'm not much of a mage, but it's better than nothing."  
_Even though I might just regret this_,

"But, I don't understand human, why are you helping me?"

"Because you asked for help stupid, and stop insulting me!"

_I'm gonna take a chance, throw it all away for a little romance_.

"Sorry," he whispered softly as they were suddenly engulfed in a bright white light as she cast "Cure 3" In the full light she noticed for the first time just how nice his eyes were when they weren't filled with hate. In fact he was quite handsome.

Sephiroth looked up with wonder at his unexpected savior. A thin young ninja wearing the smallest pair of shorts he'd ever seen. He thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life as she was right then, sitting there engulfed in holy light.

You remind me of a One Winged Angel, always flying so low.

_I hope I'll be the one to save you, the one who saves your soul.  
_

He hesitantly raised his hand to her face, tracing the line of her cheek bone with his thumb. She looked down at the unexpectedly gentle face of the Planet's would be destroyer. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, softly easing her head down.

_They say there's no way. They say we ain't got a chance,  
_  
_What do they know_?

She felt her self leaning into the kiss before she'd made the decision to. When there lips met there was a thousand voices screaming at her that this was wrong, but right then, she didn't really care. And so she stayed, the Lifestream swelling up around them as Holy was cast to counter Meteor.

Sephiroth caught her soft lips with his and thought that he'd never felt more free in his life.

_You're broken. You're battered. You're almost shattered_,

_But guess what; you're perfect to me_.

The End

.He hesitantly raised his hand to her face, tracing the line of her cheek bone with his thumb. She looked down at the unexpectedly gentle face of the Planet's would be destroyer. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, softly easing her head down.?She felt her self leaning into the kiss before she'd made the decision to. When there lips met there was a thousand voices screaming at her that this was wrong, but right then, she didn't really care. And so she stayed, the Lifestream swelling up around them as Holy was cast to counter Meteor.Sephiroth caught her soft lips with his and thought that he'd never felt more free in his life. ,.The End 


	2. How Do I Get Out Of This Mess?

Hi! Welcome back! Or maybe welcome for the first time. Ahh, forget it, either way welcome to Chapter 2!

Meow

If you were one of the charming people who reviewed this the first time around, I'm so sorry for removing the responses, but I thought it best. I still love you tho!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places used in this fic. I do own the idea for the fic though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: How Do I Get Out of This Mess?!

Yuffie jerked her eyes open with a start. 'What the heck am I doin'?!' she thought. She jumped up and scrambled backwards on her butt, her eyes wide and looking scandalized.

"Y, you KISSED me!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes, I believe that is what they call that particular action." Sephiroth replied with a smirk, sitting up.

"But, GROSSNESS! You're evil!"

"Perhaps. Although you seemed to be quite enjoying it until now." He replied, getting to his feet.

"Hey! You can't do that! You're supposed ta be hurt! Get back down there!" She said hastily, looking around for the Conformer. Her heart gave an involuntary lurch when she saw that it was on the other side of the large cavern.

"You healed me, remember?" he said walking towards her now. "It's a shame that you're one of Strife's group, now I'll have to kill you. Pity you won't be able to get to you're weapon in time." he added noticing her eyes snap in the weapon's direction.

"Wa, wa, wa, wait a sec! You owe me! After all, I helped you. Come on, I'm too cute to die!" She blurted all this out rather quickly, scooting (on her bottom) away from him. "Besides," she attempted to rationalize, "You don't wanna kill me! I mean I'm not even that big a part of the group. After all, they wouldn't uv left me here if I was!"

Sephiroth stopped his advance, "You mean Strife took off without you?"

"Yeah! He left me and Vinny here all alone! Can you believe that? The jerk! Hrumph! I swear when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna..."

" 'Vinny'?," Sephiroth interrupted, realizing she might be a while.

"Ohh, uhhh, Vincent." When this produced no reaction, she went into further detail. "The one in the big red cloak? The one with the gun!"

"Ahhhh, the vampire."

"Uhhhhh, yeah. But he'd be mad if he heard ya say that!"

'Wait a minute, what am I doin' havin' a conversation with this guy?!,' she thought.

Sephiroth seemed to be thinking along the 'what am I doing' line as well, as he responded, "Peh, do you think care what your weak friends feel? Pathetic weakling human."

"Yeah, well, us 'pathetic weakling humans' sure beat your "oh I'm so big and mighty" butt didn't we?" she declared triumphantly.

"Perhaps, however it took eight of you if I recall."

'Ohh yeah, I forgot that part.' She thought. Out loud she said; "Yeah well, you turned into a big monster, you cheater, so there, ha!"

He glared at her before saying, "Getting back to the issue at hand, where is the other?"

"Uhhh, other what?," she replied, truly clueless.

He growled in annoyance at her absentmindedness, "Your other friend, the dark one."

"Ohhh, Vinny! Uh, he's uh, watchin', that's it! Watchin', and uh, he has you in his sites too! And if you try anything funny, he'll splatter ya! BOOM!"

"Idiot. You are a horrible liar. I had obviously already figured out that he is not down here. Therefore, I shall answer my own question; he must be at the top. Correct?"

Yuffie grumbled under her breath before Sephiroth suddenly hauled her to her feet roughly. "Hey, what are you doin'?!," she screamed.

"You are coming with me. Before you ask 'why',(he was right, she had her open to ask) think for a moment. It's fairly obvous. Strife will come back when he realizes that you are missing. We will be long gone by that time, however, he will look for you. A decision that will ultimately lead to you and all of your strange friend's deaths at my hands. Now, come"

"No way!" She stomped on his foot, and dashed towards her weapon.

"You little witch!" he exclaimed, running after her.

'Almost theeeerrrreeeee!' she thought, when suddenly the ground came up to meet her. No wait, that wasn't right, there was some strange weight around her waist, and it was moving, pulling her down. He had caught her. "How dare you, you little bitch," he hissed in her ear.

"Let me GOOOOOOO!" she yelled. He twisted her arm in response. "Ouch, that hurt you big jerk!" Sephiroth smirked his evil smirk. They were in a very odd position, with Yuffie laying on her belly with her arms pulled back behind her and held by Sephiroth, who was laying on top of her.

"Now, you will get up and come with me." When she looked leery he reiterated, "Now."

She didn't have a choice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. Somewhat less fluffy than before huh? Well I hope you liked it, if you did, tell me please! If you didn't tell me anyway! I r needful of attention.


	3. Help Me Vinny!

Hi! Getting tired of that yet? I guess I just think people like to be greeted. Oh well... Anyways, welcome to Chapter 3!

Meow

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Okay listen up evil snot monkey lawyers cause this is the last time I'm gonna say this: I do not, have not, nor will I ever, own Final Fantasy 7, (besides my personal copy, hands off!) and I am not profiting from this. If you attempt to sue me, I will pick one from my large collection of daggers and swords and impale you upon it's blade Sephiroth style, Hiiiiiiiiiiyyyaaaaaa! Looks about suspiciously, cradling dagger like a baby 0o Insert Gollum sounds here.

Whoo! Now that that's over with, on with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3----Help Me Vinny!

Sephiroth sighed in frustration as he stopped for seemingly the 800,000,000th time. Yuffie had tripped over a rock... again. He brought an elegant, long-fingered hand to his head, trying to massage away his headache as he called over his shoulder, "I thought ninjas, and women besides were supposed to be graceful creatures. Why is it then that you have trouble standing up, let alone the trouble you have walking?"

Yuffie replied, "Yeah well shows how much you know! 'Sides, I wouldn't trip so much if we could slow down a little!"

"Oh yes, let us take our time. Of course, and when Strife comes after you, we can ask him to sit down and enjoy a nice picnic," he said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Sounds good to me!" she exclaimed, regaining her usual energy.

Sephiroth stared at her in undisguised wonder, horrified into disbelief.

"Heh, heh, kidding," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

'Geez can't he take a joke,' she thought

"Oh, thank the Planet, I thought you were serious!" he gushed out, throughly relieved, and giving his head a slight shake, as if to physically ward away the strange thoughts of even stranger picnics that were buzzing about his head. It wasn't working.

As luck would have it however, he was drawn from further disturbing thoughts by the timely appearance of a large, and rather hungry looking dragon (I can't remember their exact name so bear with me).

"Ahh, perfect, just perfect, this is just what I need." Sephiroth said, drawing Masamune from it's sheath at his side. "Get behind me and stay out of trouble. If you run, you will face my wrath, after I'm done with this," he told Yuffie, pushing her behind him.

"Just give me my weapon and I can fight too! I'm not completely useless ya know!," she said, grabbing his arm. Sephiroth had confiscated the Conformer after her failed escape attempt. He would have simply thrown it away, however after Yuffie's pained screech of "But the Materia!" he'd decided to keep it.

"No, I believe I can handle it, thank you very much," he said, jerking his arm back as though from the mouth of a Venus Flytrap.

"Come oooooooon, give it to me!," with that, she grabbed hold of the weapon and gave a pull, trying to wrench it from his hands.

"No, stop this at once," he commanded.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme! Right now! It's mine anyway!" she exclaimed, all the while continuing her fruitless (but annoying) jerking.

"Release it girl, I'm warning you," he jerked right back.

"Don't you "girl" me ya big jerk!"

And so it went on for several more minutes until the dragon, getting bored with watching this strange human display, decided that it was lunch time. With a mighty roar he charged at the arguing pair, who looked up to see death itself barreling down on them with the force of a Mack truck. Even Sephiroth could only prepare for his inevitable demise at the fangs of the monster, when suddenly there was a resounding CRACK, and then all was silent.

When Yuffie opened her eyes, she saw the dragon lying dead from a gunshot wound to the head not five feet away from them.

"Uhhhaaaahhhh!" she yelled, realizing the position she was in. Sephiroth had from reflex grabbed her and had her in his embrace. Upon noticing this he quickly pushed her away, which resulted in her landing on her butt in the dirt.

"What the hell happened?" Sephiroth wondered aloud.

"I happened." A voice answered, emerging from the fog.

Yuffie had never been so happy to hear Vincent's voice in her life. "Vinny!" she exclaimed starting forward. Sephiroth grabbed her arm holding her back.

"Let her go," Vincent Valentine (doesn't he just have the sexiest name mmmMMMmmm!) said emerging from the fog, looking all baddass, his cloak billowing in the wind.

"I don't think I want to," Sephiroth replied, smirking his evil smirk.

"It wasn't a request."

"You dare to challenge me?"

"If you force me to."

Sephiroth's smile widened as he said, "As much as I would love to stay and play with you we have errands to run, as do you."

"Oh, and just what would that be?"

"Why you're going to tell Strife that I have his little ninja, and call out the dogs of coarse."

"And just what makes you think I'm going to leave her with you?"

"You don't have a choice."

Yuffie watched the exchange with baited breath, thinking to herself that she'd never heard Vincent say so much in one conversation before, but when it got to that point, she just couldn't take it any more. "Hey!" she said loudly, "Don't I have a say in this?!"

Sephiroth and Vincent both turned to look at the ninja before simultaneously dismissing her with a "No!"

"Well, hmff, fine then! I don't need either of you!" and so saying she turned on her heel and started to walk off.

Sephiroth growled in frustration, "Enough of this!" Using his enhanced speed he quickly gathered the wiggling and protesting Yuffie over his shoulder, and turning back to Vincent said; "Tell Strife if he wants to see his ninja to track me down," and with that he took of flying to the top of the crater.

Vincent looked up and sighed: it was gonna be a long climb.

End o'Chapter 3

Meow


	4. Laughs

Hi y'all! You'll hafta forgive me for that- I'm from Kentucky, it's just reflex. This is gonna be a short one. Hope that doesn't mean it sucks though... Oh well, enjoy!

Meow

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Laughs

Yuffie looked down at the ground flying by below, and quickly wrapped her arms around Sephiroth's waist, holding on for dear life.

"Oh my gawd, we're so high!," she screamed.

"Scared?" Sephiroth asked in a mocking voice, swerving to scare her more.

"AAAAAAaah! Of course I'm scared, who tha heck wouldn't be?! And ya better stop makin' turns like that, 'cause your gonna be scared too if I get sick."

"Do you realize that the madder you get, the worse your grammar becomes?"

"Ya think I care about that right now?! Get us down, then we'll worry 'bout talkin' proper."

At this Sephiroth laughed and then quickly went into a suicide dive, laughing maniacally the entire time; which scared Yuffie possibly more than the dive itself.

'Oh gawd, he's gonna kill us both! This nutjob's just crazy enough to do it too!' She finally found her voice just when they were about to hit the ground. She screamed as hard as she could, and closed her eyes to brace for the impact.

It never came. Instead, she felt herself being swept right side up, and landing gently on her feet. She cautiously opened her eyes to see Sephiroth looking down at her. He was still laughing.

Laughing.

At her.

Laughing because he'd nearly made her piss her pants. That was all she could stand.

"YOU BIG JERK!" she screamed, practically leaping out of his arms. "I coulda died!"

"Hahahahaha, you silly girl. I obviously know what I'm doing, you were perfectly safe. Besides, I thought every girl dreams of being swept of her feet by a handsome prince?"

"Perfectly safe my ass! What if you'd messed up?! I'd be a pancake! And 'sides," she said under her breath, "You're not a prince."

"Hmm, perhaps, however, I notice you didn't say I'm not handsome."

"Uh, ahhh, YOU! You're more arrogant than me, and that's sayin' somethin'!"

"Heh,heh,heh, enough. As entertaining as this is, we must move on now. We have quite a lot of ground to cover, and since someone's too scared to fly, we'll have to walk. Come." he commanded.

"I am not scared you big meanie. I just get sick."

"Oh, really? You scream when you're sick? How strange. And by the way, what kind of an insult is "meanie"?"

"Oh, you don't like that one? Fine then try this. Asshole," she flipped him off.

"Hmf, how childish."

"And making a 'death defying leap' isn't?"

He ignored her, and walked on. "Are you coming, or would you rather freeze?"

She looked around and then realized that she was quite cold, when she thought about it. Shivering, she decided to follow him.

End Chapter 4

Meow


	5. The Shower

Hi! Okay this chapters gonna have a little bit of adult content in it, but it won't be that bad. PLEASE don't report me if you don't think the rating fits ('cause I honestly don't think it's that bad) instead send me an e-mail, or tell me in your review and I'll change the rating now. With that said: Let the story commence!

Meow

Chapter 5 - The Shower

Yuffie was in a bad mood. They had been walking non-stop for hours. She was cold, she was tired, and she was hungry. Hence: Bad mood.

"Hey yo, jerkwad! Can we stop now? I'm really gettin' tired of walkin'."

Sephiroth looked back at the annoyed, and shivering girl walking behind him and sighed. "It's not far to the village now. Stop complaining, at least you almost have a shirt on."

Yuffie opened her mouth to argue, but Sephiroth had already turned around and started walking again. "Aaaahh man," she said.

'Wait a minute what am I thinking? Did I_ want_ to argue with him? Well, it is kinda fun. Wow, what am I thinkin'?! Bad Yuffie, bad!'

Sephiroth turned around again and asked sarcastically, "What is it now? Are you having problems? Shall I come help you?"

"I'm fine! I was just thinkin' 'bout what an asshole you are!"

"Well, I'm going to be an asshole-cicle if you don't hurry up."

"Ohhh, The Great Sephiroth is cold," she said walking up beside him.

"Mmhmm, yeah, who wouldn't be?"

"Maybe you're human after all."

Sephiroth just glared. He was just too cold to fight right then. Luckily, he was spared from having to reply by her next exclamation.

"Hey! Look, it's Icicle Inn! Come on, hurry up! A warm bed's just a few steps away!"

'She certainly regained her energy quickly,' he thought, but followed none the less.

Catching up to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him to whisper in her ear (of coarse; where else would he whisper), "Listen you, the only reason you're not bound and gagged is because that would make the innkeeper rather hesitant to rent us a room. Keep in mind that if you try anything, I have no problems with killing you, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No sudden moves or anything. Blah, blah, blah, lets go already!"

And with that, off she went, leaving Sephiroth to play catch up. When he did get to the inn, it was to find a very distressed looking Yuffie swaying back and forth with her head in her hands.

"Problems?" he asked, opening the door to the inn.

"Uh, yeah, problems. Big ones, no money! They won't let us stay for free. We gotta find some cash, and fast."

Sephiroth looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and disbelief. "Nonsense, of course we're going to kill the villagers so we don't have to worry about silly things like paying."

Yuffie looked horrified, "B, but, you can't do that! They didn't do anything to you! You can't just kill them! I'll fight you, I won't let you kill 'em all!"

Sephiroth started to laugh at this, "You stupid human girl, do you honestly think you would have a chance against me? And without your weapon even. You are pathetic, now come on."

"B, but...No dammit, you can't just kill people!"

Sephiroth (still laughing) replied, "Relax girl, I was joking. I have some gil from the monsters we fought on the way. It's more than enough for a room."

"Oh...okay," she was more than a little shocked to discover his humorous side, but (wisely) decided not to say anything about it, and instead simply followed him inside.

"Hello there," the innkeeper said, glancing up at the new arrivals, "My, you're certainly not dressed for the weather are you?"

Sephiroth ignored the comment and said, "We need a room."

Slightly put off, the innkeeper replied, "Ah, yes of course. Will that be a one or two bed?" she added, noticing Yuffie walking up beside Sephiroth.

"One."

"Two."

Sephiroth threw Yuffie a glare before placing his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, discreetly giving her arm a slight threatening squeeze before smiling at the innkeeper, "One please."

The innkeeper, who had begun to get a bit suspicious of them, seemed reassured by this show of affection, handed over the room key and informed him, "Last door on the left, Dear."

"Thank you," he said, still smiling. He then turned and, guiding Yuffie with his arm, started up the stairs (forgive me if there are no stairs, I can't remember what the inn looks like). Yuffie who was definitely uncomfortable with this new close contact, followed him grudgingly.

As soon as they got in the room and he locked the door she exclaimed, "What was that all about?! Why couldn't we get a two bed?"

"You'll find out soon," he stated mysteriously.

"Ahhh, y, ya mean you're gonna," Yuffie had a horrified look on her face at the thoughts that were going through her mind.

Sephiroth just smiled viciously and stepped towards her, a dark glint in his eyes. Yuffie sucked her breath in quick and promptly stepped back, tripping and landing on her backside on the bed; precisely where she DIDN'T want to be.

"No, no wait, please don't!" she begged.

And then...he stopped. And laughed. "Come on, relax girl, I wouldn't do that, I do have some self respect. However I wouldn't be surprised if someone did try it as long as you run around dressed like that."

Yuffie, regaining her composure replied heatedly, "Shove it, jerkwad! I'm gonna go take a shower." and so saying, she made to do just that, but he quickly walked into the bathroom ahead of her. "Hey! What are you doin'? I called first dibs on the shower!"

He ignored her and pulled the shower curtain back and peered in, there was a small window at the top,

"I thought this might happen." He seemed to think for a second, and then seemingly reaching his decision turned and closed the door, locking them both in the bathroom. Then without a word, he began to remove his boots.

Yuffie, watching this wordlessly, suddenly figured out that he meant to become naked. "Ahhh, wow, wow, wow, let me leave, let me leave!

"Nonsense, I thought you wanted to take a shower?"

"Uh, yeah. Not a community shower though!"

"Well, you see there is the small problem of that window there." he pointed at it as he spoke.

"THAT! What, do ya think I'm gonna run outta it nekkid?"

He had an amused look on his face as he replied, "You might. Now hurry I _am_ tired."

"I'm not gonna take a shower with you!" she said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Fine then, stay dirty."

Yuffie chewed her lip for a moment and thought hard, 'Oh man I am really, really, dirty, and I've still got blood on me! What am I gonna do?!'

"Well?"

"Ohhhhh, FINE!" she angrily began to remove her clothes.

When she was down to her underwear he began to finish undressing. She couldn't help it; she peeked.

"Eeeeeeeek," she made a small squeaky sound when she saw him, he was EXACTLY what you day-dreamed about. Perfect.

Well, except for the scars. There were fresh scars all over his chiseled form. He caught her staring (she wasn't being very discrete), and said, "Presents from your friends. Most of them are from Strife. But," he walked closer to her, pointing to a thin line on his neck, right where it met the arm, "This one is from you. And believe me, I will give you all back twice what you've given me."

"Ah, would it help if I said sorry? No? Alright then. But you know, you brought it on yourself! Seriously! Tryin' to destroy the world! No way I'm gonna feel sorry for you!"

He smiled then and said turning the water on, "Impressive, I didn't think you would stand up to me. Now, hurry, revenge can wait a while at least."

Relieved, she hesitantly removed her bra and panties and got in.

As soon as the water hit her she let out a sigh, it just felt so good! Then, remembering who she was naked with, she quickly opened her eyes crossed her arms across her breasts.

"Turn around at least. I can't do this with you watching me. You're makin' me nervous."

"Tic, fine but give me your hand."

"What?! Why do you need my hand?"

"Put it on my shoulder, then if you are stupid enough to try to run, I'll know right away."

"I think you just wanna be touched, but okay, if it'll get ya to turn around."

She placed her left hand on his shoulder and he turned his back to her. With difficulty she got the shampoo bottle open and began to one-handedly shampoo her hair.

"You know, you're making this very difficult for me."

He made a sound like 'hmmf'.

Several minutes later...

"Okay, done!"

"Finally."

"OHH, somebody's touchy."

"Whatever, move."

"Huh?"

"It's my turn."

"Oh." She carefully maneuvered over to switch places with him. He grabbed her hand, and said in a commanding voice, "Now stay right where you are. If you try to escape I will kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, we've been through this before."

After they had both washed, dried, and gotten clothed, Yuffie promptly plopped down on the bed, finally realizing how tired she was.

End Chapter 5

Weeeeeeellllllllllll, whatcha think? Definitely not my best, but I don't know... Maybe not too bad? Make sure you tell me, kay?

Meow


	6. Breakfast

Hi!

Meow

Chapter 6: Breakfast

Chink.

Scratch, scratch,

Chink.

Those are the sounds that awakened Yuffie the following morning. Sounds that she had no idea what they were caused by.

Sleepily, she opened one eye to see something she never really thought she'd ever see; Sephiroth chowin' down.

Not entirely convinced that she wasn't still asleep, she groggily raised herself up on one arm. Sephiroth looked up, with an eggrole sticking out of his mouth, and calmly said, as if nothing at all was strange about this situation , "Morning".

Yuffie stared.

Swallowing the eggrole, he asked her "Hungry?"

"Have you lost you freakin' mind?" she replied.

"Some people might say that. But right now, I'm just attempting to be hospitable. Would you rather I not be?"

Realizing that she had insulted him she quickly said," No no no! No, it just threw me off I guess. Sure I'll eat. What are we having?"

"Wutaian, actually. And you should get dressed before eating."

"Wha," looking down Yuffie realized that all she was wearing was the bath robe from the night before. "Yipes! I slept in the same bed as you with just this on?! Ohmigod, you better not have touched me you creep!"

Sephiroth just rolled his eyes and muttered "Whatever. Not that you would have noticed if I had, you sleep like the dead. You have fresh clothing on the chair over there. I took the liberty of picking out something az little more suitable."

"Huh? Oh boy," she said. and, expecting the worst pulled some of the clothes out of the shopping bag they were in.

She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, an off-white, collared, fleece shirt, a set of undergarments, a pair of black, Mu fur gloves, and a pair of black leather boots, along with a new green headband.

"Hey, this isn't as bad as I thought it'd be! Heh, whadda ya know, you don't have that badda taste after all."

"Oh, I assure you, I'm absolutely flattered," he said as sarcastically as possible (which is pretty sarcastically).

"Geez dude, you should learn to take a compliment."

"You should learn to give one", he muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Ahem, I said get dressed."

"Fine", she said turning towards the bathroom.

"No, in here."

"What?!"

"I can't see you in there."

"Perv!"

"I don't mean it like that you imbecile. You might try to escape."

"Riiiiiggghhht. You use that excuse with all the girls you meet?"

"Oh yes, all the time. Works like a charm. By the way, your foods getting cold."

Resigned, she changed into her new clothes and sat down to eat.

End Chapter 6

That's it, for now anyway. Sorry it was just filler but it had to be quick though. I'll try to make the next one better I promise! Till then,

Meow


	7. A Hot Piece of

Hi! Back again, told ya I would be.

Meow

Chapter 7: A Hot Piece of...

After breakfast, (well maybe not quite breakfast seeing as it was after 2:00) they put the tray out for room service to collect.

Yuffie asked, "Alrighty Mister Evil Man, what are we doin' today. We gonna try to blow up the world again?"

"Very funny, remind me to laugh sometime."

"Seriously, what are we doin'?

"Well, I thought we'd start by vaporizing a few villages, making a few fly by killings, torturing some puppies, and we'll finish by kidnapping small children and holding them for ransom."

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie replied, "Smart-ass, I said seriously."

"You shouldn't talk like that, you're too young, what are you, 18?"

Very quietly she said, " Eh, 16."

"Beg pardon?"

"I SAID 16 OK! Besides who are you to tell me what to do, jerkwad?"

"Heh, touchy aren't we?"

"...Ass..."

"I've been called worse things."

"Hey, by the way, what ever happened to that black materia thingy?"

Sephiroth stuttered for a moment then said, "Oh, shit".

"Don't tell me...you don't mean, you left it?"

"Oh. Shit."

Yuffie exploded in uncontrollable cackles, "You idiot!"

"Hmff, well now we know what we're going to do today."

Yuffie stopped laughing real fast on that statement, "We have to go back there? I hate that place! I'm not goin'!"

"Oh ,yes you are, you don't think I'm actually going to leave you here and trust you to stay do you? Besides, I'm not very fond of it either, but we are going. So we might as well get it over with. Come."

And so saying he stood up and made for the door. Yuffie however was a little distracted. She'd just noticed that she wasn't the only one with new clothes.

Sephiroth was wearing a black, ribbed, high-neck shirt that fit tight in just the right places. Black jeans that were just slightly tighter than his other pants, and new black boots and gloves.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"A hot piece of male ass...Oh gawd! Did I just say that out loud?!"

Sephiroth burst out laughing though. Yuffie was surprised to see he had quite a melodious laugh when he wasn't being evil.

'It's kinda...attractive,' she thought.

End Chapter 7

Weeeeeeell, another day, another chappie. Make sure you tell me what you thought, kay? See ya next time!

Meow


	8. Cats and Dogs?

Hi!

Again!

Hi!

Wheeeeee! That's fun!

Well, this is the boring part where the story actually starts getting to the actual plot. Yes that's right I do actually have one. Maybe not a good one, but a plot none the less. I can only hope you won't be too bored.

Chapter 8: Cats and Dogs?

As they made the slow, cold trek to the Crater Yuffie was strangely quite. It didn't help that Sephiroth kept looking back at her and snickering. Every time she accentually caught his eye, he kept raising his eyebrows seductively and then bursting out in laughter again.

And it certainly didn't help that she found herself strangely turned on by this new, flirty Sephiroth. There was just something darkly attractive about evil incarnated looking at you like he wanted to bang the hell out of you.

After about the 1000th time Yuffie decided she'd had enough. "Gawd, jerkwad, why don't you just rape me and get it over with."

"I can't, you might like it." He replied with that damn smirk on his face.

"You wish! I can do better than a crazy killer dude that tries to take over the world when he's bored."

"Hey, at least it's productive."

"No, productive is helping at the local animal shelter, that's just maniacal."

"Midgar doesn't have an animal shelter though."

"Is that why you wanna blow up the world? You never had a puppy?"

"Actually, I'm more of a cat person."

Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"They're much more independent, they don't actually need you around, and they can take care of themselves. That's my ideal kind of woman too"

"Why would I care?," Yuffie muttered. Yet she found herself making a mental note of it anyway.

Shrugging he said, "Thought you might want to know."

**__**

At the Northern Crater

"So...where did you put the materia?" Yuffie asked when they got there.

"It's at the bottom."

"Ah man, we mean we gotta go all the way back down there?"

"Unfortunately."

"Crap."

"Shit."

"Poopie."

The two looked at each other for a moment before laughing. Yuffie was beginning to wonder if he'd always had this sense of humor, or if it was a recent addition. And if so, why?

As though he thought they'd wasted enough time, Sephiroth said, "We might as well get it over with, come on, let's mosey."

Yuffie stopped dead in her half stepped tracks, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"What you just said. Don't say it, that's what Cloud said."

"Well, as though that wouldn't be reason enough not to say it, why?"

"That's what he said, and now we're separated. So just, don't say it."

"You mean you actually want to be around me? I thought you wanted to decapitate me?"

Beginning to get a little uncomfortable, she replied, "Well not really, I mean, I don't really have anything against you. To tell the truth, I was just traveling with them to get their materia. Cloud's the one who wants revenge."

"I killed your friend."

"Oh, yeah, you did didn't you? But I don't know why though. Aeris never hurt anyone in her life. So why her?"

"...Mother wanted it."

"You always do what your mother tells you?"

Sephiroth looked up to find Yuffie staring straight at him, right into his eyes. At that moment, she didn't look like a child anymore. She looked like someone who knew too much about the pain in life for her age. He thought for the first time what this young ninja must have gone through, being the last of her people to follow the old way. And he suddenly understood why she acted to way she did. It wasn't because she was childish, she was desperately trying to hold on to the child she'd never been able to be. And for the first time in his life he didn't feel alone anymore.

He stepped towards her, but before he could reach her, the air was suddenly rent with the sound of machinery. He looked up to see that damned airship in the sky, closing in fast.

"Damn it." he said reaching out his hand, "Come on, we have to go."

Strangely complacent, Yuffie nodded her agreement and took his outstretched hand, and followed.

End Chapter8

Woooooow 0o The plot thickens. Well, I hope this chapter didn't turn out to be the festering pile of dog doo that I feel it may be. Leave me a review, and good or bad tune in next week for another chappie of...whatever this is called.

Meow


	9. Messy

HI! Bet you thought I died or something, huh? Eh, prolly didn't notice...oh well, back we is, if anyone cares...ONWARD, FRIENDS AND LIARS! Here we go one more again...

Meow

****

Perfect to Me - Chapter 9 -

On the Airship

Cloud glared around angrily at all the friends he'd made on their journey to save the planet. They were assholes, all of them.

Except maybe Tifa, but that wasn't the important thing at this particular moment in time.

What was important was that none of them had actually checked to make absolutely sure, beyond any doubt, reasonable or not, that Sephiroth was well and truly dead.

Given, when someone falls into a pool of lifestream whilst their body disintegrates, their being dead is usually a sound assumption.

But this was Sephiroth in consideration, and this was not the first time he'd gotten up and walked away from death.

But mostly, Cloud was seriously pissed at himself. How the hell do you forget about two of your traveling companions in a crater full of not-so-friendly creatures? Not the most leader like thing he'd ever done, that was for certain.

And now, according to Vincent, who, no matter how much Yuffie begged was unlikely to go along with an elaborate plan to get him to come back to the Northern Crater for a picnic, had said that not only was Sephiroth alive and well, he also had Yuffie in tow.

Personally, it was Cloud's opinion that considering who exactly he'd nabbed, they could probably just stay put and Sephiroth would come to them begging them to take her off his hands.

However he hadn't voiced this thought as he had a sneaking suspicion that the others wouldn't find it to be the most heroic thing to do...but it still probably would have worked.

All this aside, Cloud and Company now found themselves disembarking at the top of the Northern Crater, this time looking for clues as to where the errant former General of ShinRa was headed with their airheaded ninja.

Try as he might, Cloud could only think of a 1,358 things he would rather do.

Glancing back at the others from the front of the line, Cloud decided it was probably a good time for one of those rousing pep-talks. The others were looking pretty down.

"Ok guys, I know none of us ever wanted to be here again, but here we are. No matter what kind of problems you may, and probably do, have with her, Yuffie is one of us, and we owe it to her to save her sorry butt from being a kabob. That and the fact that if we don't save her we'll probably never see all those little items that have disappeared ever since she joined us ever again."

****

Back at the bottom...

"Where is the dern thing!", Yuffie asked impatiently.

"Damn it, I don't have a GPS on it. It's going to take a bit of searching first. You should learn the virtue of patience", was Sephiroth's reply.

"Patience! Gawd, you're the one that should be in a rush! It's your ass they wanna skewer."

"Getting worked up only causes more problems. Stay calm and every thing works out."

"Peh, this from someone who leveled a village because he was frustrated."

Sephiroth spared her one of his famous death glares. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

They were spared an endless glaring session by what Yuffie saw out of the corner of her eye.

"HEY! Look at that!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sephiroth said looking in the direction she was gesturing.

"What's that shiny thingy? It looks like materia to me, and I know my materia!"

She grabbed the small sphere from a pile of rocks that had fallen in the fight. "HA! I knew it! It's your materia."

Sephiroth was looking rather bewildered. "How, pray tell, did you do that?"

"I told you I know my materia! I'm like a freakin' bloodhound."

"Without a doubt. Only you make better looking company. Though I do wonder if perhaps a bloodhound wouldn't present more stimulating conversation."

"Gee, thanks. I don't know if I should be flattered by the first part or kick your ass for the second."

"Save yourself the trouble and take it as a compliment. Now hand it over."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea. You kinda have a tendency to hurl small planets when you have it..."

"I only did that once."

"That's more than most people ever manage."

"Well forgive me for being an overachiever."

"Buttwipe."

"That was uncalled for. I am truly hurt by your amazing wit."

"I know...I'm just that gooooooooooooooooooooooOHMYGAWDWHAT'STHAT?!. I think we're in trouble now."

"What?" However, Sephiroth quickly discovered that asking was not necessary as he saw exactly what was the trouble as a bullet zipped by in extremely close proximity to his head, relieving him of a few silver strands of hair.

Sephiroth watched the gossamer treads fall then arrogantly looked up at Vincent and the rest of the group perched upon a rock ledge about 15 feet above him and in typical baddass fashion snidely said, "Missed."

"If I had been aiming for a kill I would have gotten it."

"So what was that, a practice shot? Do you want a do over? I think you only get those in teeball."

"You are extremely daring for someone with his cranium in a cross-hair."

"I try not to sweat the small stuff."

"Yuffie are you alright?" Tifa called out, effectively ending the verbal duel the two were engaged in.

"I'm fine," she replied, smiling placidly, "How are you?"

Sephiroth slapped his hand up to his forehead and gave Yuffie an exasperated look to which in reply she shrugged "Heh, force of habit I guess."

"Just no talking alright. I can handle it. Be quiet, while grownups are speaking."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him. Sephiroth pretended not to notice and turned back to the now rather discombobulated group of miss-matched fighters. "Has she always been like this, or is it just for me?" he asked Cloud.

"Nope, that's just Yuffie being Yuffie. Congratulations, you captured an attention deficient ninja. I'm sure that makes for a great partner for a genetically engineered bio-freak, but if you're finished with her, we do take returns on undamaged merchandise, so if you just hand her over we can commence kicking your ass once more, hopefully for good this time, and then we can all go home. All of us but you of course."

"That was cheap." Sephiroth said, "Really cheap. I don't make jokes about your origins. Well except for maybe a few times, but that doesn't count. Besides that, you're supposed to be the nice guy hero. It's my job to say hurtful things. Also, I believe I will be hanging on to the little ADD ninja for a while. She amuses me. Now if you will excuse us, we have other business to attend to, and I could do without the cornucopia of morons following me. Yuffie, will you please come hither?"

"Uh, sure," she said, walking over beside him.

Sephiroth put his arm around her and hovered above the ground a few feet, then looked smugly at Cloud and said, "I do wish to continue this conversation and our little fight at a later date, but don't bother looking for us, I'll find you when I finish my errands. After all you shouldn't be hard to find, you have a tendency to make more racket than a gaggle of angry Chocobos. I promise to take good care of the klepto, you needn't worry. Until next time, have fun."

With that, Sephiroth (with Yuffie in tow, who was happily waving goodbye to Tifa), took off out of sight just in time to avoid a nasty confrontation with, and of course leave Cloud to deal with, an adverse collection of monsters who were rather perturbed at all the commotion in the dwelling.

End Chapter 9

Well, that took forever and a day. I hope to Yevon someone actually got some sick form of entertainment from that. Thank you all for your patience and I do apologize for the wait. Thank you - Med

Meow


End file.
